Nobody's Known Till Now 2
by Jesus-is-my-Savior
Summary: This is the sequal to Nobody's Known Till Now. Yumi finally told everyone her secret. How will Ulrich take it? XANA is free from the computer. He no longer needs to activate towers. How will they stop him? Odd's secret is also being revelaed.
1. Author's Notes

**Those who read my story:**

**I'm sorry, but I had some difficulties with something and had to remove the story. It will be up as soon as I get home to my computer which will be Sunday afternoon or Monday evening. Once again I'm so sorry.**


	2. Yumi's Probelm

Nobody's Known Till Now 2

By swimchickmp

Yumi sat on her bed as she remembered the night William raped her.

_She opened the front door to a loud knock._

"_William, what are you doing here?" Yumi took a step back. The look on his face scared._

"_Come on Yumi admit it you love me. Let's go out."_

"_William, first of all I do not love you second of all I'm babysitting my brother." He stepped into the house. Yumi backed up as he shut the door behind him._

"_Yumi, stop playing hard to get. You've got me." He leaned in and kissed her. She pushed away._

"_William, get out of my house." He raised his fist and punched her. She fell to the ground unconscious._

Yumi sat there in silence just staring at the ceiling in her room. He knocked her out.

_I can't believe I'm still friends with him. I know William and I pity him. I feel sorry that he lost his whole family in a fire and e was the only one who survived. I feel bad at the fact that he is crazy when he has a crush on a girl. I don't know how Ulrich is going to react, but I have to tell him soon. I'm pregnant._

Yumi got up and called Ulrich.

"Hello…" Yumi listened to the groggy voice on the other end.

"Ulrich its Yumi. I need to tell you something, but I want to do it in person. Meet me in the park in about 10 minutes.

"Yumi are you alright?"

"No Ulrich I have to talk."

"I'll be right there." Yumi got off her bed snuck out of the house and walked to the park. She walked and heard someone running up to her. She turned and found Ulrich running up to her.

"Yumi what's going on? Are you OK?"

"Ulrich let's get somewhere where less ears can here or see us." Ulrich nodded and they arrived and went to the park.

"Ulrich…this isn't easy for me to say, but promise when I tell you you'll hear me out before you judge." Ulrich nodded. He waited patiently for Yumi to continue. "Ulrich, I'm…

**I know it's short, but it's the first Chapter and I had to leave it at a cliffhanger… Please review. I'll keep writing as long as I get reviews.**


	3. The Horid Surprise

Nobody's Known Till Now 2

By swimchickmp

"Ulrich…this isn't easy for me to say, but promise when I tell you you'll hear me out before you judge." Ulrich nodded. He waited patiently for Yumi to continue. "Ulrich, I'm pregnant. William raped me two months ago. I wanted to tell you, but I was scared that you would hurt him. Ulrich he's crazy when he has a crush on a girl. He knocked me out and I woke and he apologized. He told me why he gets crazy like that. Ulrich his whole family was killed in a fire and he survived. William just wants friends. I pity him." Ulrich just looked at Yumi with no expression. Then his fist clenched tight and he closed his fist. He turned and punched the tree behind him. Yumi jumped back in surprise.

"I'm sorry Yumi, but I can't." He took off running and Yumi just stood there in silence.

"I'm sorry. I tried to fight him. I'm SORRY!" She yelled as tears came down. "I've ruined everything." She whispered through her tears. It began to rain and she just stood there all night.

The next morning she went to school in her soaking wet clothes. She sat with Odd and Jeremy, but couldn't fine Ulrich.

"Are you sure you haven't seen him?" Odd nodded. "He was gone when I woke up." Yumi turned around and closed her fists tight. Her eyes were closed and she clenched her teeth.

_This is all your fault Yumi! You should have fought harder. Now Ulrich's probably going to hurt himself._

She was breathing heavy deep breaths and finally relaxed her fists. She walked away and could feel Jeremy and Odd's eyes piercing into her back.

_I can't go to Lyoko anymore!_

It dawned on her as she walked away that she couldn't go to Lyoko pregnant. It might affect the baby or her. Tears struck her eyes just as William walked by. She fell to her knees and the gang ran up to her everyone, but Ulrich.

"Yumi, what's going on?" She stood up and ran off. She ran to the factory and sat in Jeremy's seat.

"Ulrich, I know you're on Lyoko. Please answer me. I tried to fight him. He knocked me out. Ulrich please try and understand. We both agreed you'd be the father of the baby. You would be the father figure not him. Ulrich please I need you. I can't go to Lyoko."

"Why?" She turned to face Odd and Jeremy walking up behind her.

"I…I'm pregnant. William raped me, but you'll just have to trust me on this one." Aelita and Lillian just walked in. "Can I Jeremy?" He shook his head.

"I'd be too dangerous." She sighed and left. She went home and went strait to her room. She was about to fall asleep when she heard a knock on the door. She was surprised when her mother walked in.

"Mom, what is it?" Her Mom had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry to do this honey, but we're moving back to Japan."

"WHAT! No we can't! Why?" Yumi stood strait up.

"You're Dad is being promoted so we're moving back to Japan. I know you don't want to, but we have no choice we need the money." Her Mom left and she climbed out her window. She ran to the school. She didn't realize she had fallen asleep. It was almost dark. She ran to the cafeteria and found Odd, Jeremy, Ulrich, Aelita, and William.

"Yumi, what are you doing here so late?" Ulrich pulled out a chair next to him. She shook her head. "Is it XANA?"

"No, I just found out…my family is moving back to Japan."

"WHAT! You can't we need you here." Odd looked at Aelita.

"Let's go to the factory and discuss this." They all nodded. "I'll go get Lillian." Ulrich began to walk away.

"I'll go with you." Yumi ran up to him and started walking with him. The rest of the gang walked away. Ulrich and Yumi walked along the hallway. "Ulrich, I'm sorry, but it doesn't matter anymore. I'm moving. Neither you nor William will ever see the baby."

"Yumi, I don't want you to move. I want this baby to come and it does matter. Yumi, I just needed time to think and I did. I'm going to have to live with it. It's not like we're dating or anything we're just friends right?"

"Right." They walked into the room to find Lillian asleep. "Lillian, wake up. We're having a meeting at the factory."

"Is XANA attacking?" She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"No, we have to talk about stuff. Yumi's moving and we have to find a way for her to stay here."

"SHE'S WHAT! I just met her, but I like Yumi. I don't want her to move."

"No one does." Ulrich and Yumi left with Lillian right behind her. They arrived at the factory a few minutes later.

**P.S I know it's short, but I needed to get it posted. Hope you enjoy.**


	4. What's Our Plan?

Nobody's Known Till Now 2

By swimchickmp

"SHE'S WHAT! I just met her, but I like Yumi. I don't want her to move."

"No one does." Ulrich and Yumi left with Lillian right behind her. They arrived at the factory a few minutes later. "What exactly did your Mom tell you?"

"She said we're moving back to Japan because my Dad got a promotion and we need the money. There's no way to stop this. I'm moving."

"Yumi we have to find a way to keep you here. Maybe you can stay at the school. We could convince them. We need you."

"It's not like I can go to Lyoko anyway."

"Yumi, we still need you. You're our friend, we don't want you leave."

"I'm going to have a child do you really think the principle and Jim will let me stay and my child."

"We could figure that out. It's be east, just promise tonight you'll go home and convince your parents to let you stay at the school." She nodded and they all left.

That night at the dinner table Yumi decided to tell her parents while she had the chance.

"Mom, Dad, I was wondering if I could stay at the school. I want to stay. My friends need me right now. Please let me stay."

"Yumi, it will cost too much money and we'll be all the way in Japan. It's not like you'd be able to fly in for the weekend. You friends will survive with out you." Her Mom didn't even look up at her.

"Mom, they may be able to, but I can't and neither can my child." Yumi decided to tell her parents both at the same time.

"Child?" Her dad looked at her.

"Two months ago when you and Mom went out I was raped by a guy who went to my school. Hear me out before you make a hasty decision. He goes crazy when he has a crush on a girl and well the reason is he lost his family in a fire. Every single person in his family was there on a reunion. The house caught fire and he survived, but him alone. I've forgiven him and we're friends again. I can't take his child away from him and I won't be able to survive without Ulrich!" She stood up with tears in her eyes. She ran to her room threw herself on the bed.

She cried herself to sleep and woke up to her phone ringing.

"Hello." She answered slowly with a shaky voice.

"Hi, it's Ulrich. I was calling to check on you…" He paused for a second. "Are you alright?"

"No…my parents said no and I told them about the baby tonight."

"How did that go?"

"They accepted it after a while of explaining. Ulrich…I'm moving. Let's face it."

"Yumi, do you remember what almost happened in Lyoko last year?"

"Yes." She sat up on her bed and put her hair in a bun.

"I…uh…still…feel that way…about you. I won't let you move. Yumi, do you want to see a movie Saturday after class?" A smile made its way onto Yumi's face.

"I would love to."

"Do you mind if I come over? I want to see you."

"I don't mind, but Jim might although we've snuck out before plenty of times." Yumi laughed and Ulrich did too. "See you in a few minutes."

"Yeah." They hung up and Yumi got out of bed. She brushed her hair and put it in a pony-tail. Her hair had gotten longer since Lillian had come, but just a little bit. She went downstairs. It was quiet her parents were gone and so was her little brother, Haroki.

"Where did they go?" She looked around the whole house and found them all hiding in her parent's bed room. "Why are you guys hiding?"

"There's a monster behind you." Yumi turned around and got hit in the shoulder with a laser from a tarantula. The doorbell rang. Yumi got up and ran for the door leaving her parents and brother behind. She opened the door and ran out with Ulrich. The tarantula followed them as they ran down the street. Yumi got out her cell phone.

"Jeremy, its Yumi. XANA has materialized a tarantula and its chasing Ulrich and I. We're heading for the factory. Get everyone else and meet us there."

"I'm on it. Lillian and Aelita are already there. Have Aelita send you with the timer."

"OK Bye." They hung up and Yumi and Ulrich ran through the town and headed for the factory.

They arrived at the factory. Aelita used the timer and sent Ulrich, Lillian, and herself to Lyoko.

Lillian's POV:

She landed on Lyoko with Ulrich and Aelita. They three siblings ran towards where the tower was located. They ran around the desert region.

"Be careful, there are 4 creepers guarding the tower. Odd will be there in a few seconds." Jeremy had arrived and taken over Yumi's spot.

"Thanks Jeremy." Odd showed up and few seconds later.

"Welcome, I'll take two. You and Ulrich each get one." Lillian smiled as she took out her.

"That's not fair!" Odd smiled and they all charged for the creepers. Lillian fought two of the creepers and one. Ulrich lost all his life points and Odd destroyed his creeper and destroyed Ulrich's. They tower was clear and Aelita deactivated it. They returned to the past, but not very far. Yumi was in her room and the phone had just ringed. She answered and knew it was Ulrich.

"I'll be over in two minutes."

"OK." They hung up she went down stairs. Ulrich knocked on the door and he wasn't alone. The whole gang had come including William.


	5. XANA's Sickness

Nobody's Known Till Now 2

By swimchickmp

They hung up she went down stairs. Ulrich knocked on the door and he wasn't alone. The whole gang had come including William.

"What are you all doing here?"

"Well everyone else is here to cheer you up, but I have bad news Yumi. This is my goodbye to you. I'm going home for a week. My parents called yesterday and I'm going home to visit them for a week. This is my goodbye." Tears burst into Yumi's eyes. She gave Ulrich a hug.

"I'm going to miss you so much."

"Yeah me too."

"Well I have to go, I need to pack." Yumi sighed and hugged him one more time.

**Lillian's POV**

Lillian watched her brother say goodbye to his best friend and leave. He wouldn't ever see Yumi again. Lillian noticed Yumi's Mom listening into their conversation, but she didn't say anything. The gang sat down in the living room and went to talk.

"Lillian, aren't you going with Ulrich to tell your parents you're alive."

"Not this time, I want to do it another time when Yumi's not moving. Ulrich doesn't have a choice or trust me he'd be here." Lillian looked at Odd who had a frown on his face. That was rare for Odd and she knew it. "Guys, I'm going to go. I don't feel very well all the sudden." I wasn't lying all the sudden my head hurt and I felt weak. They all just looked at her.

"I'll walk you to Aelita's room. You don't look very well at all." Odd got up and Yumi nodded. Odd and Lillian left. Odd looked worried.

"I'll be fine, I just need some sleep." Everything started spinning and she almost fell over.

"Good thing I came huh." Lillian just walked on as the dizziness stopped and Odd followed. They were near the school when Lillian fell to her knees.

"I don't know what's wrong. I feel so weak." Lillian put her arm over Odd's shoulders and he lifted her to her feet. "Thanks."

"Come on let's get you to our room. You're burning up. I want to keep a watch on you. Like I would to anyone else in the gang." The slowly walked into the school sneaking around. They made it to Odd and Ulrich's room unnoticed. Ulrich was running around his room grabbing his cloths and throwing them into his suitcase.

"What's going on? Why are you guys back so soon?" Ulrich looked at Lillian. "Oh my goodness." Lillian laid down on Ulrich's bed.

"She's burning up. I don't know what to do. We can't tell Jim or anybody yet." Odd said. Lillian had her eyes closed she just listened to them.

"I'll be fine after some sleep guys." Lillian lay there motionless. Lillian opened her eyes as Ulrich left. "Where's he going?"

"To get the rest of the Gang."

"No!" Lillian bolted out of bed into the hall. "Ulrich, don't get them. Do you really want to make Yumi's last moments at Kadic worrying about me. I'll be fine. If I go to the hospital then tall them, but not now."

**Ulrich's POV**

Lillian fell and he ran up to her. She was now unconscious. He picked her up and ran back into the room.

"Go get the others. I'm taking her to the hospital." Ulrich carried her to the infirmary. "I found her outside the gate of Kadic." Ulrich lied.

"OK, I'll call an ambulance, but first tell me why you were outside the gate."

"I was on my way to see Yumi, she's moving." The nurse nodded and she left. Ulrich stood there next to his sister as she lay on the bed motionless.

"You can't go. I can't loose you again." Ulrich's emotions were a mess. His sister was dieing, the girl of his dreams who he doesn't have the courage to tell is moving, and Yumi is pregnant and he won't get to see her child. He sighed.

The nurse came in with the paramedics. They took her away.

"I'm going to ride with her." Ulrich stated as she jumped into the ambulance. They rode to the hospital. The gang was there when they arrived.

"Ulrich, what's going on?" Yumi gave him a hug. He shook his head.

They sat there for an hour waiting to be aloud to see her. Everyone was talking except for Odd. He sat there quietly saying nothing at all just staring at the floor.

"Do you think she's going to be ok?" Odd just shrugged at Ulrich's question. "Do you even care about her?" Ulrich could see the anger in his eyes. "I'm sorry it's just everyone's so stressed and asking all these questions and you're being quiet. Which you never do."

"Some people deal with their pain differently. I have a secret that no one knows. I've been lying to you guys. Like you lied to us. I lost both my parents a year ago today. They died in a fire. When I go back to New Zealand I go back to nothing. I find the money to stay in a cheep hotel or I stay on the streets till it's time to come home." Ulrich's eyes got wide.

"I'm sorry. I never would have said what I said if I had known."

"It's not your fault, I refused to tell anyone and please don't tell anyone." Ulrich nodded and the doctor came out.

"Ulrich Stern, I'm Dr. Line your sister is in a coma. I don't know why all she's sick with is a really bad cold, but she's in a coma and I don't think she'll be coming out. We found something strange about her though. I can't quite explain it. It's like she's linked to a computer. It's really strange. We're going to run some more tests." Ulrich nodded. He turned to face the gang.

"What if they find out about Lyoko?"

"They couldn't. Could they?" Jeremy looked at Aelita…

**P.S Sorry it took so long to get the chapter out. I'm at my Grandma. Anyway please review.**


	6. Odd's Secret

Nobody's Known Till Now 2

By swimchickmp

"What if they find out about Lyoko?"

"They couldn't. Could they?" Jeremy looked at Aelita…

**Lillian's POV**

_What's going on? Why am I in Lyoko? Why do I hear strange voices and where is the gang? Lyoko seems different. I don't remember going to Lyoko. I just remember sitting at Yumi's house._

**Odd's POV**

Odd sat next to Lillian. The whole gang was in the room.

_The last time the gang saw someone in a coma it was me and we hadn't met William yet. Xana was the cause of that. Wait a minute Xana!_

"Guys, what if Xana has something to do with this?" Jeremy's eyes got wide. He took out his laptop and found out a tower had been activated again.

"A towers been activated. Yumi stay here everyone else come on." Everyone turned to leave except Odd and Yumi.

"I'm going to stay. Call if you need me." Ulrich nodded and they left.

"You like her don't you?" Yumi looked at Odd with compassion. He nodded.

_Flash Back_

_Odd and both his parents sat in the living room of his house. A burning smell filled the room._

"_Mom, something's burning!"_

"_I'm not cooking anything." His mother left the room and scream. His Dad went into the other room. After a moment of silence Odd got up and opened the door to the office. The room was completely on fire. He could see his mother and father on the floor burning. He ran out of the house and ran nest door. He called 911. His whole house was in flames. By the time the Fire department had arrived he knew his parents were gone._

_The fire was put out and the firefighters were looking around the destroyed house. incase his parents were still alive._

_They found the body's of Odd's parents. They were dead and their skin was eaten away by the fire. You could see bones at points. They wrapped them up in plastic took me away._

_End of Flash Back_

Tears stung Odd's eyes. He hated that memory, but it stuck with him where ever he went.

"Odd, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just worried about Lillian that's all. I'm going to see if the other need help. Call me if anything changes." Yumi nodded and Odd left. Walking down the hallway Odd headed in the opposite direction of the Factory. He was still in the hospital, but on his way to the elevator. He got in and rode to the 5th floor. He walked down the long hallway with a lot of doors. He went into one of the doors. A small one year old girl lay on the bed.

"Hey, how are you?" She was in a coma, but Odd still liked to talk to her. "I miss you. I still haven't gotten the courage to tell anyone about you yet. You're mother wishes she could be here. That's what she told me last night" Odd sighed. I wish you would wake up." Odd smiled. He had a hard past, but there were things that made him smile during hard times. "I'm 15 now and things are changing." He sighed and sat there silently for a while.

**P.S Sorry its short, but I wanted to end it at a cliff hanger. Who's the girl huh? Guess you'll have to wait and find out.**


	7. The Conflict That Reveals A Secret

Nobody's Known Till Now 2

By swimchickmp

"I'm 15 now and things are changing." He sighed and sat there silently for a while.

**Yumi's POV**

Yumi sat next to Lillian as she had her hand on her stomach. She was beginning to get bigger. She turned when a knock came from the door. She turned and looked at her mother.

"What are you doing here?" Yumi looked at her mother waiting for a response.

"Your father and I have talked about it and we're going to let you stay at Kadic. I realized today you need your friends and they need you. You have some great friends."

"What made you change your mind?"

"Her." Yumi's Mom pointed at Lillian and Yumi broke out in tears. Her mother held her as she cried.

"Thank you." Yumi looked up at her Mom as the tears stopped. Her Mom smiled and left the room. Yumi sat there motionless hoping that Lillian would wake up so she could thank her. Yumi was startled as her phone rang.

"Yumi, is Odd there he's not answering his phone and we need him."

"You mean he's not there. He left for the factory almost an hour ago." Yumi's eyes widened.

"What do mean. He's not with, his cell phone isn't on. He's probably sulking somewhere like Ulrich normally does."

"Yeah, can you manage without him?"

"I really don't think so." Then it dawned on her. She's already been to Lyoko since she was pregnant.

"I can go to Lyoko. I've already been to Lyoko pregnant. Before I told when XANA was about to destroy himself. I'll be there in a five." She got up and ran past her Mom who looked shock. She ran out of hospital and down to the factory. She walked into the elevator and punched in the code. Walking over to Jeremy he looked worried.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" William looked scared. He had just come back from being on Lyoko so he was weak.

"If you don't want me to then I won't. This is your child too."

"It's up to Ulrich." Yumi smiled and Jeremy asked Ulrich for them.

"I don't want Yumi taking the risk." Yumi sighed. "Go find Odd that will help." Yumi nodded and began to walk back to the hospital.

Meanwhile Odd sat there staring at the little girl. Why is it, everyone he knew ended up getting hurt?

"Mr. Della Robbia, your friend is awake now. She wants to see you." Odd nodded and got up. He walked over to the elevator and down to Lillian's room. She sat up in bed with a depressing look on her face.

"I was in a coma and no one was here."

"There on Lyoko, Yumi should have been here. I was still in the hospital."

"How is she?"

"She's still in a coma. How could a one year old live like that? She's been in a coma since she was five days old. She's never even gotten the chance to leave the hospital. Do you want to see her again? It's almost been nine months." Her face lit up with a bright smile. She nodded and Odd helped her carefully out of bed. They slowly walked to the elevator and walked up to the little girl's room. They entered the room and tears began to flow down Lillian's face.

"She looks so beautiful. Can I hold her?" Odd shook his head no. No one had been able to hold her since she went into the coma. Lillian sat in a chair next to the bed and Odd stood next to her. "Hey sweetie, it's me. Please wake up. I want to hold you again. I want you to come back to us. Your Father does too. Please baby, come back." Odd sat there comforting Lillian as she cried.

"Mrs. Stern and Mr. Della Robbia a girl named Yumi is here may she come in?" Odd sighed and nodded. Yumi came in confused and angry. Odd looked sad and so did Lillian.

"Where were you Odd? You didn't go to the factory and you weren't in the hospital."

"I was in the hospital I was here. I left you and came up here to see Emma." There was a long pause.

"Who's Emma…

**Ooooh Cliffie… I'm so mean. I know the chapter is short, but I wanted to end it there. Please review!**


	8. Saying Goodbye

Nobody's Known Till Now 2

By swimchickmp

"I was in the hospital I was here. I left you and came up here to see Emma." There was a long pause.

"Who's Emma…

Ulrich and Aelita were on Lyoko. They were riding the overbike. There were no monsters.

"Jeremy are you going to send William?"

"_Do you need him?"_

"No, but we could use some back up."

"_Two megatanks ahead be careful."_

"Now I could use William's help." Ulrich got off the overbike. "Get to the tower Aelita. I'll take care of them." Aelita nodded and rode off. "Triplicate." Two more Ulrich's showed up. The megatank shot at one Ulrich and it disappeared. Another Ulrich jumped onto the megatank. "Impact!" He yelled as his sword struck the center of the monsters eye. He jumped off and the monster exploded. "Fusion." The other Ulrich disappeared and William showed up and fought. He destroyed the other megatank.

"_Guys I'm calling Yumi to see if we need a return to the past."_

William and Ulrich were distracted by four hornets. William gripped his bow staff tighter and Ulrich gabbed his sword.

"Ready?" William asked with a smirk on his face.

"Person who kills the most wins." Ulrich said. William and Ulrich were always in competition. William nodded and the two off the attacked the hornets. Ulrich killed three in triplicate mode and William killed one.

"Hey that wasn't fair. You cheated."

"That was completely fair." Ulrich and William scolded each other.

"_Guys this isn't the time to argue. I'm launching a return to the past."_

They were consumed by a bright white light.

They were back at Yumi's house. Ulrich was giving Yumi a hug. He left and walked back to his room. Once again he was throwing his cloths into his suitcase. A knock came from the door. Ulrich opened the door and Lillian and Odd stood there.

"Hey Ulrich, left me key in the room. Do you want to go see Emma with us?" Ulrich looked stunned. Odd hadn't mentioned Emma for months. Ulrich nodded and the three of them walked to the hospital. They went inside and went to the elevator. Getting off on the fifth floor they walked to the room where Emma lay on the bed.

Ulrich looked at the little girl on the bed. She looked so helpless. He sighed and Lillian sat in the chair next to the bed.

"Ulrich we're going to have to tell Yumi. She came in here before the return trip. She knows who Emma is, but she just knows her name. Thankfully before that we could get away with the return trip."

"Well we have a lot of explaining to do. My parents are going to pick Lillian and I up tomorrow morning. It was smart of you to pack earlier." Lillian smiled at her brother.

"Their going to stop by the hospital tomorrow and see Emma and then we're going home for the week. I'll let you explain to Yumi. You mine as well tell the other too, but that's up to you and Lillian." Ulrich looked at his sister sympathetically. "I'd better get home and pack. Make sure Lillian gets home safely." Odd nodded and Ulrich walked out of the room. He walked back to his room and finished packing.

When he was finished he sat on his bed and sighed. He didn't want Yumi to move and even though her parents gave her permission in the past. No one knew if they would again. Since she wasn't going to move since Lillian was in the hospital.

Meanwhile Yumi, Jeremy, William, and Aelita were talking. Yumi's Mom walked into the room.

"Yumi it's time for your friends to leave. Your father and I need to talk to you. William would you stay too." He looked scared and so did Yumi. They both didn't know what her parents were going to say.

"Keep us posted." Aelita whispered to Yumi as she left. Yumi nodded and turned to face her mother. They walked into the kitchen. Yumi sat down at the table, but William hesitated.

"Sit down William." Yumi said as she tugged on his shirt. William sat down and my father stared at us for a few seconds.

"I understand William. You are the father of my daughter's baby." He hesitated then nodded. "We can't separate the baby from the father so… Yumi is going to stay at the school. We've talked to the principle and everything is worked out. Yumi you will just be given homework. That Jeremy will help you with till the baby is born. You won't fall behind, but you won't have to sit through classes." A smile spread a cross her face.

"Sir, I will not be the father in the baby's life. The baby will know who the real father is, but both Yumi and I agree Ulrich deserves to be the father. Like I said the baby will know I'm the real father, but Ulrich will be the father figure in the child's life."

"That is a very honorable thing. I respect that." An even bigger smile spread across Yumi's face. Her parents left leaving Yumi and William alone.

"Don't tell Ulrich, I'm not going to tell him. He's just going to come back and find me waiting for him. William nodded with a smile. "Are you OK? You seem quiet."

"I'm just stunned at your parent's reaction that's all. In my mind I'm jumping up and down for joy." Yumi laughed and gave him a hug.

The next morning Yumi woke up knowing Ulrich was already gone. She got dressed and skipped breakfast she was so excited. She ran out the door and ran all the way to school.

There she found Odd, Jeremy, Aelita, and William waiting at there usual spot near the vending machines.

"Hey guys." She ran up to them. Obviously William hadn't said anything, but his face had a big smile on it.

"Hey Yumi." Odd said he looked depressed.

"You ok?" He looked spaced out and tired.

"Huh…oh yeah I'm fine." Yumi smiled.

"Oh yeah you're real convincing Odd." Everyone laughed including Odd. The bell rang and every one was off to their class.

At lunch everyone sat together.

"Who's bringing Lillian lunch today?"

"Lillian decided to go with Ulrich to see her parents." Yumi smiled at Odd. Once she had time she pulled Odd away from the group.

"Odd what's going on? Who's Emma? Please tell me about her."

**P.S Can't you tell I like cliff hangers. Hehe**


	9. Odd and His Past

Nobody's Known Till Now 2

By swimchickmp

"Odd what's going on? Who's Emma? Please tell me about her." Odd sighed.

"I knew someone would find out one day." He paused. "Emma is my daughter Lillian and I were married by an arranged marriage. We were 13. It was this stupid thing our parents came up with, but now I'm glad. I love Lillian. Emma is our daughter.

**I know someone who was married at 13 and are still married 16 years later so... It fits in my story**

There was trouble during child birth and Emma went into a coma. She's never woken up, but Lillian and I still hope she will. When my parents died I was about to lose hope especially since they hadn't seen Emma."

"Odd I'm so sorry. I didn't…" Yumi was interrupted by Odd's cell phone. He answered it. When he hung up he had a smile on his face.

"Emma's waking up. Let's get over to the hospital as fast as possible." Yumi nodded with a smile on her face. They took off running toward the hospital.

They were halfway there when Yumi couldn't run any further. She needed to catch her breath.

"Go ahead I don't want you to miss it. I'm just going to slow you down." He looked stunned. My eyes got big as I felt a pain in my stomach. I sat down on the ground holding my stomach. I was five months pregnant I couldn't have the baby yet. "I'm in labor. Keep going to see Emma I'll be fine." I took out my cell and dialed 911.

"Hello, I'm in labor. I'm not far from the hospital. I'm on the side walk about halfway down Brooke road."

"We'll be there in no time. How far along are you?"

"Five months."

"OK hold on." You could hear the sirens coming. I hung up with the operator.

"Odd go! I'll be fine. The ambulance will be here in a minute. Go see your daughter." Odd nodded and ran off. I dialed William's number. It rang five times and I got his voice message. "William, I'm heading over to the hospital. I'm in labor. I think the doctors will try and stop the labor. I suggest you come over right away. I would call Ulrich too, but I think he's already left. Bye." I hung up and the ambulance arrived. They put my in. The contractions were getting stronger. We got to the hospital and they wheeled me into the delivery room. There were doctors surrounding me asking me so many questions.

They gave me some medicine to try and stop the contractions. I wasn't in labor anymore by the time William came.

"Are you OK? I just got your message." William said out of breath.

"Yeah I'm fine. I went into Labor. They stopped it and the baby is fine. I'm being put on bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy. They said I was too stressed." William sighed.

"I guess it's going to be Ulrich and me moving you in huh." Yumi laughed. "Where are Odd and the others?"

"I didn't get the chance to call them. Do you know if Ulrich is still here?"

"I don't sorry. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I was surprised when Ulrich walked in with Odd, Lillian, and Emma. Lillian was holding Emma in her arms. She was cooing at her mother. Yumi smiled.

"How are you? Odd just told us a few seconds ago." Lillian said calmly.

"I'm fine, I'm on bed rest now, but I'm fine." Ulrich had worry lines on his forehead. Yumi got to hold Emma and then everyone except Ulrich left after Odd explained everything to William.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner." They didn't make eye contact.

"It's ok, no one was here. I think it made it easier." There was an uncomfortable silence. Yumi grabbed Ulrich's hand without realizing it. She let go quickly and blushed.

"Yumi…I wanted to tell…you something."

"What?" Yumi closed her eyes and waited for Ulrich to go on.

"I don't know how o tell you this…but I want you to be my girlfriend." Yumi's face lit up with a smile. "Would you?"

"I've been waiting for you to make your move. I thought what happened on Lyoko last year would bring us closer, but it didn't. I would love to be your girlfriend." Ulrich smiled and grabbed Yumi's hand. Aware of everything and unashamed he sat and talked with Yumi.

The next day Yumi was sent home with strict instruction on staying in bed and only getting up to use the bathroom. Ulrich and Lillian didn't go home with their parents because of Emma.

A week past and Yumi was moved into her own room in the school. She called Ulrich if she needed anything and he was released from class to help her. Ulrich was so tired from getting calls from Yumi in the middle of the night. He sat on his bed after along day. He had missed half of every class and now had to do all his homework. He lay on his bed and passed out.

**P.S I know it's short, but I've been busy so… Please review**


	10. It's Starting

Nobody's Known Till Now 2

By swimchickmp

A week past and Yumi was moved into her own room in the school. Lillian was room mates with Lillian now. She called Ulrich if she needed anything and he was released from class to help her. Ulrich was so tired from getting calls from Yumi in the middle of the night. He sat on his bed after along day. He had missed half of every class and now had to do all his homework. He lay on his bed and passed out. A few seconds later his phone rang. Rubbing his eyes he answered.

"Hello." He said. His voice was hoarse.

"Hey Ulrich, its Yumi. I couldn't sleep so I called you." Yumi sounded tired, but Ulrich knew she was probably having small pains again.

"I'll be over to your room in a few moments." She sighed.

"OK, thanks." Ulrich went over to Yumi's room and helped her in any way possible. Emma had kept Odd and Ulrich up the past few nights too. The school board was getting Lillian and Odd a room so soon Ulrich would have his own room. Just in time for Yumi to have the baby.

"Thanks for coming over." She had bags under her eyes.

"No problem." Ulrich tried to force a smile, but failed.

"Why don't you go back to your room, I'm fine now."

"OK, call me if you need me during the night." She nodded and he kissed her forehead. Shutting the door behind him he left. When he opened the door to his room Emma was crying. He sighed and sat on the bed. Odd looked at him understandingly. Emma finally quieted down. When Emma fell asleep Ulrich shut his eyes and the next thing he knew it was two in the morning and Emma was crying again. Everyone knew about Emma now and everyone's confusing past. His phone rang.

"Hello," He said half expecting Yumi.

"Hey Ulrich, its Lillian. Jeremy just called XANA. Yumi's asleep and I don't suggest waking her up to tell her. Jeremy and Aelita are already at the hospital." She paused.

"Is that Emma?"

"Yes."

"Ok change of plans. I'll come over their and take care of Emma while you and Odd go help Aelita. Oh and someone needs to get William."

"OK." They hung up and moments later. Lillian entered the room. She took Emma from Odd's arms and Emma stopped crying. "How did you do that?"

"A Mother's touch, now go!" Ulrich and Odd left. They quietly ran down the hallway to William's room. They knocked on the door. William had been sick with a cold all week. He answered the door while rubbing his eyes.

"XANA." He perked up a little and the three boys ran to the factory. Jeremy sent everyone to Lyoko and they found the tower. Everything seemed so easy.

"Where's XANA's welcoming committee. We've made it to the tower and not a single monster in sight. XANA need to work on his manners." All the sudden Odd got hit by a laser. "You're late." Odd shouted at one of the monsters before hitting it.

"Hey thank for the warning Jeremy." Ulrich said.

"_They didn't come up on the virtual map."_ Ulrich dodged a freeze attack, but Odd got hit._ "Odd you're out of the game for three minutes." _Aelita was in the tower. The tower was deactivated and XANA's monsters disappeared. _"The Devirtualization process has begun." _Everyone was sent back to earth. Ulrich was extremely tired. It was now 5:30. They all walked back to the school. Ulrich decided he wasn't going to get any sleep. Lillian had fallen asleep in their room so Ulrich went to take a shower.

There wasn't a line and he got warm water. Odd was in the shower next to him. When they were done they both walked out of the locker room together.

"That was nice, but still not worth getting up at 5:30."

"Yeah, you wonder why now one in the showers now." William came out of the locker room and it was now 6:30. They had an hour before the cafeteria opened for breakfast.

"What do you guys want to do? We have free time." Ulrich said.

"Wow, like that'll ever happen again." William laughed as well and Ulrich and Odd. The three boys talked about their pasts. Each one had something depressing in it. The bell rang and they realized they had missed breakfast.

"We did not just miss breakfast." Odd said to himself.

"We did. I can't believe Odd missed a meal." They all laughed. William went to his class and Odd and Ulrich went to theirs. They were a few minutes late.

"Ulrich, Odd mind telling the class why you were late." The two boys smiled sheepishly. They took their seats next to the rest of the group. Lillian wasn't there she was with Emma and Yumi.

The class went by slowly. Odd was drawing, Ulrich was day dreaming. Jeremy and Aelita were taking notes. Typical day. Before third period Ulrich went to check on Yumi and Lillian. Everything was going well there. Ulrich ran back to class trying not to be late. He was tired.

During science class. Ulrich's head started to hurt and his chest was beginning to get tight.

_I think I just caught William's cold._ He sighed.

"Mrs. Hertz, I don't feel well can I go to the infirmary." She nodded.

"Yes, but don't dilly dally." Ulrich walked past Odd.

"You Ok?" Ulrich just looked at him. "Mrs. Hertz, can I walk with him. I'll come right back." She nodded and Odd walked with Ulrich to the infirmary. "Are you OK? You look pale."

"I think I got William's cold. I'm only going to the nurse's office to get an OK to skip classes like William did when he was sick. I'm fine. Go back to class. You don't want Jim to catch you." Odd nodded and left. Ulrich walked to the infirmary. He opened the door and found the nurse with Sissy.

_Oh Great!_

He rolled his eyes and sat in a seat waiting for his turn to see the nurse.

"Ulrich dear what are you doing here?" Her voice was hoarse. She had a cold to. Ulrich wanted to laugh on the inside.

"Same reason you are." He didn't realize how hoarse his voice was.

"Ulrich you sound horrible. Have a seat over their." The nurse ordered him. He listened. The nurse listened to his breathing and checked his temp.

"Ulrich, your temperature is 103.2 I'm afraid you're going to be out of school for a while. You have really nasty cold. I haven't seen one this bad in years. Then again you were always the one to have things worse then everyone else." Ulrich sighed and sat there on the bed. He was sent back to his room to stay for a while. His meals would be brought to him and everything.

"I hate being treated like this." He said sitting on his bed Odd was eating what Ulrich hadn't.

"You're so independent. I would enjoy it."

"You enjoy everything." Odd smiled.

"That's me!" He smiled shoving a piece of bread in his mouth. Odd left and Ulrich alone. He felt horrible. He always was the one to get things worse then anyone else.


	11. XANA's Freedom

Nobody's Known Till Now 2

By Jesus-is-my-Savior

"That's me!" He smiled shoving a piece of bread in his mouth. Odd left and Ulrich was alone. He felt horrible. He always was the one to get things worse then anyone else.

Ulrich was sleeping when the phone rang. He sat up in his bed and answered it.

"Hey Ulrich, I need to talk to you. It's Lillian. I know you're not feeling well, but it's important."

"OK." He answered with a very hoarse voice.

"It's about Odd. He seems to be distancing himself from me. Do you perhaps know what's wrong? I'm worried and scared. I don't want to loose him." Ulrich tried to take a deep breath.

"Odd has a lot going on right now. He was fine when he stopped by for lunch. All he could talk about was you and Emma."

"Thanks Ulrich. I'm sorry if I woke you."

"No problem." "

"Bye."

"Bye." Ulrich hung up and dialed Odd's number. Three rings and the answering machine picked up. He dialed Jeremy's number "Jeremy, its Ulrich. Is Odd with you? I haven't seen him since lunch and Lillian just called saying he's been avoiding her. I want to talk to him."

"No, we haven't seen him since lunch either. He didn't show up to gym class either. I'm heading over to the factory with Aelita. We'll see if XANA has done anything."

"Keep me posted. I'll be sleeping so if I don't answer the first time, keep trying."

"OK." Ulrich hung up and lay on the bed. A few minutes later it started to snow. Ulrich sat upright in his bed. His phone rang.

"Ulrich, I found Odd, but it's not good. XANA must have taken over someone's body and beaten him up. What gets me is why there isn't an activated tower. I sent Aelita and William looking, but there isn't one. Maybe XANA doesn't have to activate towers anymore."

"Jeremy, that is horrible. If XANA can attack now without warning… I can't even say it. We're in so much trouble." Ulrich sighed as he looked at the floor. There was silence at the other end of the phone line. "Jeremy, I have to get to Yumi. We have to find a safe place to hide." Yumi's parents are gone. They're already in Japan. "We have to find a safe place for Yumi, Lillian, and Emma. The school and factory aren't safe. Neither is the Hermitage."

"I agree, but we need to be careful. Yumi can't really do much. We have to get her away."

"Jeremy, how are we going to stop XANA now? Before we would deactivate the tower now there's no way to stop him." He heard a panicked sigh on the other end.

"I don't know Ulrich. XANA is free now. He's no longer bound to the computer. I think he took over someone's body and is going to keep doing that and…I don't know, but we have a serious problem now." Ulrich hung up and went to Yumi's room. He heard a faint scream and burst into her room. He found possessed Jim standing by Yumi ready to attack. Emma was crying on the floor and Lillian was unconscious. Ulrich ran up to Emma. He picked her off the ground. Carrying Emma in his arms. He ran out of the room luring XANA away from Yumi and Lillian. He ran to Sissy's room. Jim was far behind.

"Sissy, I need your help. I need you to watch Emma! Please it's a matter of life or death. This is the biggest favor you could ever do for me!" Sissy looked shocked as she took Emma in her arms.

"I'll take care of her for a price."

"Sissy I can't date you and I won't kiss you. I'm not going to cause trouble with Yumi now. Please do this. If you really like me you'll do this." Sissy sighed.

"OK." Ulrich gave her a quick hug leaving her shocked. He ran off toward the possessed Jim. He began fighting Jim while he motioned for Yumi to get out of here. She listened and ran out the double doors. Ulrich fought XANA till he got knock out.

**William's POV**

William sat next to Odd. Odd was conscious, but in tremendous pain. He was badly bruised and his leg was broken.

"What are we going to do?" The elevator door opened and everyone expected XANA. To their surprise and relief it was Yumi. She was panting. William got up and went over to her.

"What happened?" He asked concerned.

"XANA's taken control over Jim1 He knocked Lillian unconscious. Ulrich Grabbed Emma and took off running. I think he's letting Sissy take care of Emma right now. I wish Ulrich were here right now."

"William, if Jim takes Ulrich out we'll be in big trouble. He'll head for the factory. Odd can't fight and we have to get Yumi safe." They all stood there once again the elevator opened and Ulrich came into the factory. He was limping and had scratches all over his face He had Lillian over his shoulders. She was unconscious. He laid her next to Odd. She was scratched up and bruised.

"I'm running back to school to get Emma. I might have to tell Sissy what's going on. I already know this is going to call a return to the past. I lost Jim. I don't know where he is so watch your backs and keep yourselves safe. I'll be back." He turned to walk away and clenched his side. He stood still and closed his eyes. Yumi walked up and touched his shoulders.

"Are you OK?" William watched from the side lines. They really cared for each other.

"Yeah, I will be once everything goes back to normal. Stay safe. Try to think of a hiding place." She nodded and backed away. Ulrich ran out and Yumi sat next to William. He looked at her beautiful face.

_You're going to have to get over her completely. There someone else for you._

William got up and walked towards Jeremy.

"What are we going to do? They aren't safe here." Jeremy shook his head and they all turned to hear a loud crash on the floor where Jim stood.

**P.S Enjoy the cliff hanger. Thanks for reading and please Review!**


	12. The Elevator

Nobody's Known Till Now 2

By Jesus-is-my-Savior

"What are we going to do? They aren't safe here." Jeremy shook his head and they all turned to hear a loud crash on the floor where Jim stood.

**Ulrich's POV**

Ulrich ran back to Sissy's room. Only to find she wasn't there. He was panting and his head was killing him. He fell to his knees gasping for air.

"Are you alright, Ulrich?" Ulrich turned to face Sissy. She had Emma in her arms. Ulrich nodded trying to catch his breath. "Ulrich, I must know. What's going on? I'm so confused."

"I'll tell you on the way. Follow me." Ulrich took Emma in his arms and led Sissy to the sewer. He opened it. Holding onto Emma tightly he climbed down the ladder. Making sure nothing happened to Emma. He reached the ground and Sissy followed him. They ran through the tunnel since Ulrich couldn't ride because of Emma.

They reached the end of the sewer and climbed up. Emma was asleep and Ulrich and Sissy walked to the elevator. When he heard a scream he immediately took Sissy and Emma to a small enclosed area. Emma was sleeping in Sissy's arms.

"Stay here and try and stay quiet. I'll be back soon. Whatever happens don't come out of the hiding place." Ulrich whispered to Sissy.

"Ulrich, wait…I'm sorry…for everything I said about you and Yumi. I was just jealous." Ulrich smiled at her and saw for the first time the fear in her eyes.

"I'll be back." He turned and left sleeping Emma and scared Sissy behind. He quickly went down the elevator, when it got stuck. All the sudden he heard something snap and the elevator dropped 4 floors. Ulrich sat up and shook his head trying to focus. He looked at the emergency exit and began to climb up. He climbed higher and higher trying not to let vertigo get to him. He got to the top, but slipped causing him to loose his grip. He quickly tried to get his grip back and did. Pulling himself in close to the ladder her closed his eyes and tried to breathe.

"Just keep climbing. Yumi needs you." He opened his eyes and opened the door. He went inside and found nothing. No one was there anymore. He wasn't sure if he should worry or be relieved. When a jolt of electricity hit him he was actually relieved. The gang had gotten away.

Ulrich stumbled back the doors were still open. He tried to keep his balance. He lost it and fell. Quickly grabbing the edge of the wall Ulrich hung there over the edge. His head began to spin and he lost his grip.

He fell and with a loud and painful _crash_ he hit the top of the elevator. He screamed in pain before loosing consciousness.

Meanwhile Yumi, Jeremy, Lillian, Odd, and William were down in the basement. --A place where XANA wouldn't go because if he did he'd explode from all the electricity in the air— William heard the scream as well as everyone else.

"Guys that sounded like Ulrich!" Yumi's voice carried fear. William looked scared as well as everyone else.

"I'll go check it out." William climbed up the ladder to the next floor which he went into the broken elevator. He looked up and saw the escape door open and blood dripping in. He climbed out and want to throw up and the site. Ulrich lay there motionless with his eyes closed. He was alive, but barely.

"He must have fallen." William took out his cell phone. "Odd, I found Ulrich, but no one's going to like what happened. He must have fallen off the ladder and well I think he was at the top and then fell four floors. XANA must have pushed him off. There's blood, a lot! He's alive, but barely. We have to stop this now! I won't let Yumi lose Ulrich." William looked at Ulrich's limp body. "I don't want to move him, but if I don't XANA will finish him off. I'll be there in a few minutes." He hung up and picked Ulrich up. Realizing the blood was coming from his back. He carried Ulrich down the next floor.

He very carefully laid Ulrich on the ground. Ulrich flinched from the pain which was a good sign.

"Oh…oh my…goodness!" Yumi almost screamed at the site of Ulrich's mangled body. The tears flowed down her face as William began to wrap up the wound with Ulrich's shirt. Ulrich opened his eyes.

"Si…Sissy…Emm…Emma…sh…shaft." His whisper was weak and raspy. Ulrich closed his eyes again.

"Sissy must be in the shaft with Emma. I'll limb up their and bring them down." Yumi's eyes got huge. "Don't worry I wont fall. I'm not scared of heights and XANA won't bother with me." William gave Yumi a hug and climbed up the ladder. Floor by floor he climbed. He got to the top floor and ran over to the shaft. He found Sissy shaking and Emma still asleep.

"Sissy, are you alright?" She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I heard Ulrich scream. Is he OK?" William looked away.

"Come on lets get you down in the basement before XANA shows up." Sissy nodded and they walked down to the ladder. William carried Emma. He very carefully climbed down the ladder.

When they reached the bottom they walked into the basement and Sissy burst out crying at the site of Ulrich. William hadn't Lillian Emma and Emma woke up. She didn't cry. Odd sat next to Lillian staring at their daughter.

They sat there for hours trying to come up with a plan. They felt it getting colder and colder down in the basement. XANA was attacking in more than one way.

Later in the evening they were all freezing and Ulrich opened his eyes.

"What happened?" He looked at teary eyed Yumi.

"We're not quite sure. How do you feel?"

"I can't feel from my hips down. Right now I'm kinda thankful for that." Ulrich smiled trying to lighten up the moment. Yumi burst into tear. "Hey, hey, hey…shhhh. Don't cry. I'm going to be fine. I might be paralyzed, but still. I'm not dead. Yumi whipped the tears away and kissed Ulrich on the forehead.

"I love you, Ulrich Stern." Ulrich didn't answer he once again fell into a restless sleep.

They were cold, hungry, tired, hurt, and completely without a plan. They didn't know where XANA was and what his next move was. They weren't even sure if they were safe. All they could do was hope.

**P.S Hope you enjoyed. I hope you'll review. I really want to know what you think. It helps me keep writing.**


	13. The Return Trip

Nobody's Known Till Now 2

By Jesus-is-my-Savior

They were cold, hungry, tired, hurt, and completely without a plan. They didn't know where XANA was and what his next move was. They weren't even sure if they were safe. All they could do was hope.

Ulrich's back had stopped bleeding and he was awake. He sat up against the wall. Yumi sat next to him shivering. Ulrich wrapped his arms around her trying to warm her up.

"I'm so scared." Yumi whispered to Ulrich. Ulrich kissed her forehead to comfort her. Odd and Lillian were huddled around Emma to keep their child from freezing.

"I think I may have found away to stop XANA." Jeremy paused. If two much electricity surrounds him he'll become bound to the computer again. What if we hurried and turned on all the electricity in the factory and then lead him down here. He'll have to activate towers again and we can return to the past. Everything will go back to normal even Ulrich." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"It'll be hard since Ulrich and Odd are both incapable of help. Yumi is too." William stood up. "Guess it's up to us Jeremy." William looked serious."

"Ahem, What about Lillian and I we're perfectly capable of helping." Aelita butted in.

"Yeah, I'm fine, a bit bruised, but fine." Lillian and Aelita looked at each other.

"What if XANA kills someone. Lillian Emma needs you. Odd needs you."

"I'm still going. I'm stronger than I look!" They all looked at her and realized they had a better chance of winning. William nodded and the four of them left leaving Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich alone in the room. Yumi burst into tears.

"It's OK, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere, Yumi." Ulrich looked at her then glazed at Odd who sat in extreme pain. Ulrich moved a little bit. He winced in pain.

"I can feel my hips again. It was just temporary. I'm going to help the others." He closed his eyes trying not to show the pain as he weakly stood up.

"Ulrich you can't. You're too weak from the blow. I won't let you do this!" Yumi and Odd yelled in unison.

"I'll be fine they need help. Odd your leg in broken, I just have a scratch." Ulrich turned and left ignoring their comments. He climbed up the ladder holding on tight and not looking down. He reached the top and found the rest of the gang.

"What are you doing here?" Ulrich smiled.

"Need a little help?" Everyone smiled and didn't argue. They all ran around the tower turning every single bit of electricity on. Ulrich drew XANA's attention down the elevator shaft and XANA actually was dumb enough to follow. The minute XANA walked into the basement he began to shake. XANA was sent back to the computer. Everything would go back to normal. Ulrich saw a white light and then he was sitting in his bed next to Odd eating lunch.

"Well that was a very interesting attack." Odd said looking at Ulrich. Ulrich just laid back in his bed a pairing sharp pain made him let out a yelp.

"Ulrich, what's wrong?"

"The return trip didn't work." He said through his clenched teeth.

"But I'm fine. My leg is fine." Odd stood up and looked scared. "I don't like this. Sissy ran in. Ulrich tell me what's going on. Why are we going through this a second time. I saw a light and I was in the cafeteria again." She took a look at Ulrich.

"You weren't supposed to remember anything and I was supposed to be fixed. Odd this really isn't good. Call Jeremy and William. Leave Lillian, Aelita, and Yumi out of this." Odd nodded and took out his phone. Ulrich lay on his back as the pain went away. Once again he couldn't feel anything.

"I can't feel anything anymore." Ulrich said as he punched his wall making it dent a little bit. He was SO angry and confused. Sissy sat next to him and sighed. Ulrich lay motionless on the bed. He could feel his back bleeding again. It soaked his shirt. Sissy looked at Odd. Odd looked scared and worried. No one knew what to do.

A few moments later Ulrich's phone rang. He picked it up slowly.

"Hello,"

"_Hey, Ulrich, what's up? It's Yumi. I need you to come over for a little while."_

"Er…Now… Now…isn't a…great time. Should I send Odd?" There was a long akward pause.

"_I really wanted to talk to you."_

"Like I said now's not a great time, have to go bye." Ulrich hung up quickly. He sighed and lay on the bed.

They saw a white light and returned a little further into the past. Ulrich opened his eye to his screaming alarm. He sat up without any pain. He quickly stood up.

"Odd get up! Jeremy did it. I'm back to normal." Ulrich took out his cell phone and called Jeremy. He answered on the second ring.

"Hey Jeremy, thanks for the return trip. It fixed me."

"What are you talking about? I didn't send a return trip…

**P.S Like I said before Cliff hangers are my thing. LOVE them. LOL Well Hope you enjoy. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Where Are We?

Nobody's Known Till Now 2

By Jesus-is-my-Savior

"Hey Jeremy, thanks for the return trip. It fixed me."

"_What are you talking about? I didn't send a return trip."_ Ulrich gasped.

"Look at your clock Jeremy. We did a return and I'm fine now. It's 5:35 am. We went back in time. I say we call a meeting at the factory." Ulrich hung up his cell phone. "We need to get over to the factory; Jeremy didn't launch a return trip." Odd's eyes got wide then who did. He nodded and they took off. Ulrich called Yumi and Odd called Lillian. They assumed Jeremy would call Aelita. Ulrich hung up with Yumi and called William. William answered of the fourth ring.

"Hey, William, it's Ulrich. We're calling an emergency meeting at the factory. Get there as fast as you can."

"Why?"

"There was a return trip, but Jeremy, didn't do it. We think XANA did, but you can never be to sure." Ulrich noticed he felt fine he no longer had a cold or anything. "Bye."

"Bye." Ulrich and Odd got to the factory with Jeremy and Aelita waiting. They waited for William, Yumi, and Lillian before they went down the elevator.

Yumi, William, and Lillian arrived together and were surprised when they went down the elevator nothing prepared them for what came next. They walked into the computer room and the computer looked like it hadn't been used in ages. Dust was everywhere. Ulrich and Odd went down to the scanner room. The scanners were destroyed. Everything was broken.

"What's going on?" Ulrich stood there motionless he looked at Odd and no one knew what to do. They went down to the basement where XANA's mainframe was. It was shut off. XANA wasn't alive. Ulrich took out his cell phone. "Jeremy, XANA is turned off. Something is really strange. XANA is turned off."

"_That's not possible." _

"Well it is and Aelita's fine. Something is very strange."

"_I agree."_

Odd stood there motionless with Ulrich. They finally turned around and went upstairs. They walked into the room and found Yumi sitting next to William talking. Aelita was talking to Jeremy. Lillian was playing with Emma.

"Jeremy, what's going on?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe if we go back to the school we'll find something out. It was dark and we couldn't see anything. Maybe we missed something." Odd pointed out.

"You know what Odd that might actually be a good idea." Odd smiled.

"I try." Everyone laughed at him. They agreed and walked back to the school. As they walked down in the sewers and got back to the school. The sun was rising and the gang was stunned. Everything looked so advanced. Everything had changed and been upgraded. They walked back to their rooms a noticed they had been upgraded too. They both had laptops and notes. Odd's desk had music all over it. The CD's said Odd had written the songs and performed them.

"What's going on?" On Ulrich's desk he had pictures of Yumi and him that he had never seen in his life. He also had soccer trophies all over the room.

"I have no clue."

Meanwhile Aelita walked into her room with Jeremy. There were advanced computers all around. Aelita looked at a picture of Jeremy kissing her. She held it up.

"This never happened." Jeremy blushed and so did Aelita. They walked over to Jeremy's room. He had even more advanced stuff all around the room, but what caught his attention were the books on his bed that said 11th grade. They were in the 8th grade.

Yumi and Lillian walked into their room. Lillian held Emma as they walked into the completely different room. There were 12th and 11th grade books on the bed. Yumi had pictures of her family and a little baby. Lillian had pictures on her wall of Odd, her, and someone who looked like Emma just a few years older. There were two cribs.

"What's going on?" Yumi's phone rang and she answered. Lillian could here Yumi's end of the conversation.

"Yeah, here too, sure see in a few seconds." They both left the room and met Jeremy and the others by the cafeteria. Sitting on the steps to go inside they talked.

"Guys, what's going on?" William sat next to Aelita. Odd greeted Lillian with a kiss and Ulrich grabbed Yumi's hand.

"I don't know. Guys this might sound weird, but I don't think we were sent into the past. I think we were sent three years into the future…


	15. The Message

Nobody's Known Till Now 2

By Jesus-is-my-Savior

"I don't know. Guys this might sound weird, but I don't think we were sent into the past. I think we were sent three years into the future." Everyone gasped.

"What are we going to do? How are we going to get back? Yumi can't have the daughter she already had here in the future and Emma can't be a baby and be three years old at the same time."

"I know it's a confusing process for everyone including me. I wonder what happened to Aelita. I mean she's here now, but what happened to the future her. XANA is turned off does that mean you found the anti-virus or she something bad happened." Jeremy looked at Aelita the girl of his dreams.

"Looks like we're about to find out!" Odd said pointing to the future Aelita.

"Guys we can't let them see us." They all hid, but were close enough to hear the conversation going on.

"Hey, Aelita, What's up?" Jeremy turned and looked at her again. She had become even more beautiful than before. She had gotten a lot taller. She wore blue jeans, and a purple shirt. It looked good on her. Jeremy looked up and saw the future him walking towards the future Aelita.

"Hey, what are you doing Friday? Ulrich has a game he's star player this year once again." Jeremy looked more mature. He didn't have glasses and his hair had gotten a bit darker. It wasn't quite as blonde. He was wearing gray pants and a blue shirt.

"I'll be there. Do you want to each lunch in my room?"

"Sure, have you heard from Yumi? She's supposed to call when her and Ren will be landing soon and need a ride back from the airport. Ulrich is going to pick her up and well no ones heard from her yet."

"Nope sorry." F (future) Aelita and F Jeremy walked away. The gang came out of their hiding spots.

"Should we follow them? Maybe they can help us get back." Yumi suggested. We should each follow ourselves. Aelita and I will go after ourselves and all of you can find yourselves. Yumi you have to wait a little while go with Ulrich." They all nodded and headed in different directions to find themselves.

Ulrich and Yumi walked around campus looking for Ulrich. They found him by the soccer field lying in the grass looking at a picture of Yumi. He was talking to himself.

"I love you Yumi, and want to ask you to marry me, but don't know how." Ulrich grabbed Yumi's hand.

**If it's the future people I'll use F before their name.**

They both blushed. F Ulrich got up and began to practice. Ulrich had gotten good at his soccer. Ulrich and Yumi watched F Ulrich practice. After he finished they followed him to his car. (Since they could drive now) After he drove away Ulrich and Yumi went to their favorite spot in the park.

Meanwhile Odd looked through the window of his room and watched the future him play his guitar. He still looked the same except he was a bit more serious and about three inches taller. F Lillian came into the room with f Emma as Lillian came up to the window with sleeping Emma. The future Emma, could run, talk, and best of all was potty trained. That was Odd's favorite part. F Lillian looked very pregnant which shocked Odd. They had agreed not to have anymore kids after what happened with Emma. F odd put down his guitar and picked up his daughter.

"How was the park?" F Odd asked his tired looking wife.

"It was great. You should have seen Emma. She loved the slide. She's really come along way since the car accident." Odd looked at Lillian with fear. "I'm really tired to bad we have class in 15 minutes."

William watched himself stare at the ceiling. He knew what the future him was thinking about. He often did this when he was thinking about a girl he liked. He had a baseball in his hand and he threw it at the ceiling and then would catch it.

Jeremy snuck into his f room and went through some files. He came across one that caught his eyes. He grabbed it and left before he was caught. He found Aelita watching herself day dream during class.

Ulrich and Yumi sat in the park, but hid quickly when they heard themselves coming. They watched from behind a tree. F Ulrich and F Yumi sat against a tree watching Ren play. F Ulrich and F Yumi were about to kiss, but a flash of light took them in. They were going back in time. They were heading back to their time. All of them ended up at the factory.

"Looks like XANA wanted us to come home." Odd joked.

"Nope. XANA had nothing to do with this. France Hopper sent us into the future. He was warning us. France Hopper is somewhere on Lyoko. We shut XANA down while France hopper was still on Lyoko. He warned us so we wouldn't." Everyone looked shocked.

"How did you figure that out?" Yumi asked.

"Simple, this." He held up the disk and put it in the super computer. "See this is a file the future me over looked. It not only is the anti-virus. It's a message from France Hopper and a gift. I decoded it the same way I did when we found the white tower. We have the anti-virus and the message. Now we just have to find France Hopper and set him free and we've got it. Then we can shut off XANA." Everyone was silent for a moment.

"How do we do that?"

"I don't have a clue. We just have to search Lyoko." Ulrich's eyes grew wide.

"The sixth sector!"

**P.S I brought the sixth sector from the first story. Hope you like it. Please Review! Please give me ideas I have writers block. Ideas are welcome. **


	16. New Responsibilities

Nobody's Known Till Now 2

By Jesus-is-my-Savior

"I don't have a clue. We just have to search Lyoko." Ulrich's eyes grew wide.

"The sixth sector!" Ulrich said as his voice shook a little. "I bet France hopper is somewhere on the sixth sector. I never really explored there. He's either trapped there or in sector 5." Jeremy looked shocked. Ulrich might actually be right.

"You actually might just have figured something out." Jeremy looked at the stunned Aelita.

"Hey, could we wait to save France Hopper till after Ren is born. I don't want to miss a thing." They all agreed. Jeremy gave Aelita the anti-virus. "If it comes to life or death will we shut XANA off?" Yumi looked at Aelita's reaction.

"It's up to you Aelita."

"I'll answer that depending on the situation. I mean he was my father." Aelita sighed as did everyone else.

The next few weeks were normal. XANA attacked and they deactivated the tower. Once or twice they returned to the past and were fine. Yumi was due any day now and she was VERY temperamental as any pregnant women would be. Ulrich walked to her room with his right hand in his pocket feeling a small box inside the pocket. He smiled and walked on through the hallway. He opened the door and found Yumi sitting on her bed reading. She was still on bed rest which made her even more flustered.

"Hey Yumi." She smiled as Ulrich sat next to her.

"Hey Ulrich. Take her out take her out please!" Ulrich smiled.

"She'll be out soon don't worry not much longer to go. You could go into labor any moment." She sighed. "Maybe this will help cheer you up." Ulrich took the box out of his pocket and gave it to her. She opened the box slowly and there was the most beautiful diamond ring.

"Will you, Yumi Ishiyama, marry me and spend the rest of your life with me?" Yumi's eyes grew wide.

"Yes! What about our parents though?"

"I've already talked to them both. My parents and yours both agreed." Tears welded in Yumi's eyes as he hugged Yumi.

"I love you."

"I love you too." They both sat there. Ulrich kissed Yumi passionately. Yumi pulled away with a strange looked on her face.

"My water just broke." Ulrich looked up at Yumi with a smile. He helped her up and took out his cell phone. He called William.

"We're on our way to the hospital. Yumi's in labor. Meet us at the hospital and call the others." Ulrich hung up with no response. He dialed 911 and the ambulance was at the entrance to the school when we got there.

They arrived at the hospital and Yumi was wheeled into the delivery room. Ulrich waited outside for William to show up and when he did they both walked into her room together as Yumi requested. Ulrich stood on Yumi's right and William stood on the other side. Yumi squeezed Ulrich and William's hands till they were numb.

"The heads out one more Yumi. Give me one more big push."

"I can't." She screamed.

"Yumi, I'm right here. One more push, come on. Once more good push." She nodded at Ulrich and pushed one more time. She relaxed as she heard a baby girl crying. Ulrich kissed Yumi's cheek

_**I'm sorry to interrupt. I just realized I made a mistake while they were in the future. They were in college not High School sorry. They all went to Kadic for college as well. Sorry.**_

They handed the beautiful baby girl to Yumi. She smiled as she had tears in her eyes. Ulrich smiled and kissed Yumi. William smiled too as he kissed his daughter on the forehead. She had tiny hands.

"She has her mother's eyes." William said.

"And his fathers nose." Ulrich pointed out as the all laughed. Yumi named the baby Ren. The gang and been waiting to see the baby. Everyone stood in the room with Yumi and Ren. Ren was awake and cooing at Ulrich as he held her. Yumi was wearing her engagement ring which no one had noticed yet. Ulrich smiled as he kissed Ren's forehead.

Two days later Yumi and Ren went home and Ulrich spent the night in Yumi's room to help with the baby when she woke up.

The next few days Yumi and Ulrich were worn out. Ren cried all night long and slept all day. Ulrich and Yumi would take turns going to class. They hadn't found the time to tell anyone about the engagement yet so no one knew.


	17. Planning

Nobody's Known Till Now 2

By Jesus-is-my-Savior

The next few days Yumi and Ulrich were worn out. Ren cried all night long and slept all day. Ulrich and Yumi would take turns going to class. They hadn't found the time to tell anyone about the engagement yet so no one knew. Yumi walked in the door from her class. She lay on the bed and Ren started to cry.

"I'll take care of her. You can go to my room and sleep."

"Are you sure?" Ulrich nodded and kissed Yumi for a few moments. They pulled away knowing they couldn't go any further. Yumi smiled and left for Ulrich and Odd's room. She lay down on Ulrich's bed.

_When are we going to get to plan our wedding? I want it to be as soon as possible. Maybe I could start planning it now. _

Yumi sat up in the bed and took out her cell phone she called Ulrich.

"Hey Ul, I was wondering what day you want to have the wedding."

"April 20th." Yumi smiled.

"OK I love that date it's perfect. Where do you want to have the wedding?" Ulrich paused for a moment and then they both said at the same time.

"The park!" Yumi smiled. "Where we met an outdoor wedding I love it. I want a small wedding with friends and family and that's it."

"Yeah me too."

"Are you just agreeing because you don't care or do you really care?" Yumi scolded for a second.

"I really care Yumi. I want out wedding to be perfect." Yumi smiled and blushed at the same time. "Ren is crying. I'll call you in a little bit. I love you. Bye"

"I love you too, bye Ul." Yumi hung up and the door opened. Odd walked in with a stylish grin.

"Did I hear correctly or a re my ear deceiving me. Is Yumi engaged?" Yumi laughed as well as Odd.

"Don't tell the others yet. I want to tell with Ulrich." Odd smiled.

"I wont I promise. You can trust me. I'm happy for you guess what I saw today."

"What?" Odd paused and Yumi laughed at him trying to make to moment a suspense moment.

"William asked Sissy out today. Sissy's finally given up on Ulrich and William's given up on you. I mean he said he'll still be apart of your life because of Ren, but he's not in love with you." Yumi laughed. "Do you want help planning for the wedding? I had to plan for Lillian and mine. Lillian was to busy studying. You know me I never study." Yumi laughed again and Odd sat on the bed. Yumi and Odd got a lot done. They had all the simple things done. Like booking a place in the park, finding someone to marry them, and Yumi even found where the reception should be. "Out of all this planning you still haven't told me the date."

"April 20th."

"What that's like two weeks away. You can't plan a wedding in two weeks."

"Chill Odd, We're going to tell everyone tonight the tomorrow Lillian, Aelita, and I will go out and look for a dress. I'm going to stay up planning tonight. Everything will be done and Ulrich won't have to do anything. I want him to bond with Ren." Yumi smiled and she looked at the clock. It was 4:00 dinner was in an hour and they would tell everyone then.

Yumi went back to the room and found Ulrich sleeping along with Ren. She woke Ulrich and started telling him what she had done with Odd. Ulrich smiled and kissed Yumi.

"Thanks for doing this. I really don't think I'd be very good at planning the wedding. We'll tell the other tonight and then tomorrow you can do what ever you want. William and I are taking Ren and we're going to go out for while and do stuff." Yumi looked suspiciously at him and smiled.

"OK, Aelita, Lillian, and I will probably go out."

That night in the cafeteria at dinner Yumi sat next to Ulrich with Ren in her arms. Odd sat next to Lillian with Emma in his arms, Aelita sat between Jeremy and William.

"Yumi and I have to make an announcement. Ulrich smiled at Yumi. Odd smiled at them and Ulrich went on. "Yumi and I are going to be married on April 20th." Everyone's eyes lit up and they all congratulated everyone. Even Sissy who came up to William in time to hear what was going on congratulated them.

Ren started to cry so Ulrich took her back to her room. Jeremy, William, and Odd followed. Ulrich put Ren down and the guys talked about a bunch of guy stuff.

The next day Yumi, Aelita, and Lillian went out shopping and looking for a wedding dress. They walked around town for hours when they finally found one that was perfect for Yumi. She found shoes and jewelry for the wedding.

After the shopping spree the three girls went home and all crashed on Yumi's bed. They didn't even realize they fell asleep until the guys were shaking them awake.


	18. The Wedding

Nobody's Known Till Now 2

By Jesus-is-my-Savior

After the shopping spree the three girls went home and all crashed on Yumi's bed. They didn't even realize they fell asleep until the guys were shaking them awake. The girls woke up.

"Did we fall asleep?" Aelita asked rubbing her eyes. Yumi woke up and smiled at Ulrich. Everyone talked about everything under the sun except the wedding.

The two weeks went by and it was now April 19th the wedding rehearsal went great and tomorrow Yumi and Ulrich would be married. Yumi's parents flew in from Japan with Hiroki for the wedding.

Yumi and Ulrich sat in the room talking. Ren was sleeping. Lillian and Ulrich were switching rooms after the wedding. Lillian moved in with Odd and Ulrich would move in with Yumi.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Ulrich, we never discussed how many kids we wanted. I want five."

"I want four so we're even. Ren's not my daughter remember." Ulrich smiled, but Yumi scolded him.

"Why do you have to be that way? I thought you loved Ren." Ulrich sighed he had forgotten that Yumi still had her hormones from the pregnancy.

"I didn't mean it that way. I love Ren. I was just playing around." Yumi looked mad.

"You're so juvenile."

"What? Me juvenile! Who helped you though the whole pregnancy? Who was there when you went into labor? I did if that's not mature then what is. I love you Yumi and don't want to fight with you."

"To late Ulrich." Yumi took off her engagement ring and threw it at Ulrich. Ulrich's heart broke

_Is the wedding off?_

He followed Yumi.

"Yumi wait. Are you breaking off our engagement the day before our wedding?" Ulrich looked broken hearted. Yumi had tears in her eyes.

"I guess I am." The tears fell down Yumi's face.

"Yumi, I love you please. I love you and Ren, please. I want to marry you. I'm sorry about what I said. It wasn't your fault. Please marry me Yumi." This time Ulrich had tears in his eyes. Yumi looked at him and Ulrich pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"I love you so much Yumi." Yumi smiled and let out some more tears.

The next day was hectic preparing everything and getting ready. Yumi was getting ready in the bride room with Aelita and Lillian there with her. Aelita was the made of honor.

The music began and Yumi's Dad walked her down the aisle.

**Ulrich's POV**

Ulrich was breathless when he saw how beautiful Yumi looked. He never thought he'd be her at 16 almost 17 and getting married to the girl of his dreams. He stood there in a tux just stunned at how beautiful she was. She had lost all the weight she had gain from the pregnancy. She reached the end of the aisle and Ulrich took her hand. They both faced each other. And recited the vows they had written.

"Yumi, I loved you ever since the day I met you. We were very young then. I realized my love for you a long time. I never got up the courage to ask you out until almost five months ago. We've known each other almost our whole lives. You were always there for me. You helped me through so much. I love you Yumi Ishiyama. I love how you never gave up on me when I didn't have the courage to ask you out. You waited for me and me alone. I promise I will always be there for you. I love you." Ulrich ended his vow and with tears in her eyes Yumi began hers.

"Ulrich, I've also loved you ever since I met you. I love everything about you even your sulkiness. There is so much about you that you try and hide from other people that I've been able to break through…" Yumi was interrupted by screaming. They looked up and saw about five creepers heading there way. "He attacks on our wedding day, just perfect." Ulrich took Yumi's hand.

"Let's go save the world." She smiled and the gang headed for the factory dressed up and everything. "We are defiantly launching a return trip!" Ulrich called out. They got into the scanner room and Ulrich landed on Lyoko with Aelita and Yumi. Lillian, Odd, and William were materialized next. They all headed for the tower. XANA didn't have any monsters yet.

"_Be careful, there are to crabz on your right."_

"Only two! WOW!" Ulrich triplicated and took care of the crabz quickly while Odd took Aelita to the tower. Three megatanks rolled up. "Now that's more like XANA." One of the megatanks shot and everyone dodged it. Ulrich went in and was about to attack, but jumped out of the way. The laser hit Yumi and sent her flying over the edge. Ulrich quickly ran and tried to grab her, but was to late Yumi fell into the digital void…

**P.S What's going too happened to Yumi? They've gotten her out of the void once before. Can they do it again… hehe… cliff hanger**


	19. The Digital Void

Nobody's Known Till Now 2

By Jesus-is-my-Savior

The laser hit Yumi and sent her flying over the edge. Ulrich quickly ran and tried to grab her, but was to late Yumi fell into the digital void. Ulrich stood up gripped his saber tightly and began to fight off the monsters. Aelita deactivated the tower. They all waited for the return trip to take place, but it didn't.

"_The return program it's not working. Guys we can't return to the past. I can't even access the programs to get you guys back home. Any of you! This is not good!" _There was silence on Lyoko. At that very moment the sector started to disappear like the forest Sector had a while ago.

"We're in way over our heads!" Ulrich looked at Odd. Then Ulrich did what no one ever could have expected. He closed his eyes and walked right off the edge of the disappearing sector and fell in to the digital void.

When he hit the void he opened his eyes and was surprised to see Yumi standing on a platform with a man.

"Yumi!" he yelled as he ran up to her. "What's going on?"

"We're trapped in the void. Well just have to wait for Jeremy to save us again." Ulrich sighed.

"He can't XANA messed up the files he can't do a return trip or get us home. All the files are blocked we're stuck in Lyoko and you and I are stuck here in the void." There was a moment of silence. "Who are you?" Ulrich looked at the man.

"I'm France Hopper. XANA trapped me down here a very long time ago. I haven't figured how to get out of here yet." Yumi looked at him shocked even she hadn't guessed that.

"We have to get out of here. We have to get back to the wedding and what about Ren? She needs us Ulrich." Ulrich was scared. What if they couldn't get back? What would happen?

"We'll get back. I'll make sure of it. Jeremy will find a way." All the sudden it hit Ulrich like a monsters attack. "You've contacted us before. You contacted us through Sissy. How'd you do it? We could contact Jeremy and tell him we're alright." A grin crept up on Yumi's beautiful pale face.

"I'll tell you, but first I have to know. Whose wedding are you talking about and who is Ren?"

"Our wedding… I was raped almost a year ago and got pregnant. Ren is my daughter." France Hopper smiled.

"I must thank you for saving my daughter. You have done so much for me and Aelita. Now I will contact Jeremy you two need to relax. I'll get you home to your families." Ulrich sat next to Yumi and they talked. He held her hand and never wanted to let go.

"Ulrich, did you get hit by a laser or something or did you jump after me?" Yumi had a blank expression on her face, but her voice showed fear.

"I jumped in after you. The Desert Sector is disappearing. I jumped in knowing I'd fall in anyway. We can't get home. I think the others went to Sector five. I just hope they're doing better than we are." Yumi nodded then Ulrich leaned in and kissed Yumi. They were interrupted when France Hopper turned to them.

"Ok I've made for Jeremy to talk to us and for us to talk to Jeremy and the others. I've explained most things as to where we are, but I don't think he'll believe me until he hears you guys." Ulrich nodded and stood up.

"Jeremy, can you hear me?"

"_Ulrich, where are you? Are you OK?"_

"I'm fine, listen we're trapped in the void with France Hopper. Yumi's hear to can you get us out at all?" There was a long pause.

"_I'm sorry guys. XANA has blocked everything. You're going to have to find a way out on your own. Odd, Aelita, William, and Lillian are all safe in Sector five. XANA hasn't sent any monsters. XANA is being completely quiet. It's like if he attacks he looses control of the blocks and I could get the information back and get you and Yumi, back, but I'm not sure how to get France Hopper back yet."_

"If only there were a way XANA would have to attack to save himself." Ulrich looked at Yumi and grabbed her hand.

"_I think we might just have found a way to stop XANA."_

**P.S Sorry it took so long to update. I've been really busy lately. Thanks for waiting. Enjoy. PLEASE review.**


	20. It's Finally Over

Nobody's Known Till Now 2

By Jesus-is-my-Savior

"If only there were a way XANA would have to attack to save himself." Ulrich looked at Yumi and grabbed her hand.

"_I think we might just have found a way to stop XANA."_

**Odd's POV**

Odd, Lillian, William, and Aelita were all in Sector 5 just sitting around talking everyone except for William. He sat alone with a half smile on his face. Odd walked up to him.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused Yumi and Ulrich. They used to fight either because of me and William. Sissy's changing we've been dating for two weeks now and I really think she's coming around. She's accepting the fact that Ulrich isn't going to like her. We've been dating for two weeks. I didn't tell you guys because I didn't want you to hate me even more for dating Ulrich's enemy." Odd laughed.

"Ulrich will just be glad you got her off his back." They both laughed the laughter died away at Aelita's comment.

"That is if we ever see him of Yumi again."

"_Guy's I need you to find a certain program. The void isn't dangerous if we could just get this program. The void is just another sector. I've contacted Ulrich and Yumi they're fine we just have to figure out a way to distract XANA so he'll loose control of the files and I can get Yumi, Ulrich, and France Hopper back."_

"You mean you found him!" Aelita had a cheery voice.

"_Yep! It's going to be hard. So go get the program it'll distract XANA and we'll win."_ The gang went off and found there way to the interface. None of XANA's monsters showed up.

"He's not going to fight us because he'll have to let go. Eventually he'll stop us and when that happens we'll know we're close to the program."

"_Good thinking William."_

Aelita looked and looked, but didn't find anything they had been on Lyoko for three hours searching and XANA didn't even send any monsters to stop them.

Meanwhile Yumi and Ulrich were bored to death waiting for Jeremy to contact them. They sat there when Ulrich got hit with a laser. He took out his sword. Yumi got her fans ready and prepared to fight. France Hopper stood there he looked defenseless, but surprised Ulrich and Yumi when he started fighting. He had the same power as Aelita.

Ulrich was devirtualized and to everyone's surprise ended up in the scanner room. He weakly stood up and walked over to the elevator. He found Jeremy being attacked by Jim who XANA posed once again. Ulrich fought Jim off of Jeremy. He led Jim away and told Jeremy to help the other while XANA was distracted.

"What's the matter XANA run out of strength?" Ulrich ran as XANA chased him. Ulrich hid and waited for the right moment, but lost it. He was hit by the electricity. He fell to the ground in pain as he felt the electricity run through his blood stream. XANA kept hitting him with bolts of electricity.

He was about to die and he knew it. He lay motionless as the electricity burned him inside out. XANA didn't stop and Ulrich couldn't move.

"Can't…let…Y…Yumi… d…down." Everything blacked out and Ulrich went unconscious. He heard XANA laugh and that was it.

**Yumi's POV**

Yumi threw one of her fans and it hit the monster and it exploded. She caught her fan.

"Jeremy, have you finished its getting ruff down here."

"_We have to hurry. XANA is about to kill Ulrich. Ulrich is unconscious and Jim is still hitting him with electricity. He can't fight back and is going to die soon if we don't help them." _Yumi looked at France Hopper.

"Shoot me. Ulrich needs help." France Hopper did as told. Yumi sat in the scanner as it opened. She gathered her strength and went up to see Jeremy. On the screen Jeremy was watching Ulrich lay bruised and bleeding. XANA was beating him now. Tears hit Yumi's eyes at the sight of Ulrich's mangled body. She ran into the elevator and when the doors opened Jim lay unconscious on the ground XANA had lost control of him.

"Ulrich." She ran up to Ulrich he wasn't unconscious, but he was barely alive. "Ulrich, please say something! This was supposed to be our wedding day." Ulrich opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"The days not over yet." The tears came down Yumi's face as Ulrich's pulse slowed down. He was fading quickly. She had nearly lost hi to wolves a long time ago and was about to loose him. She couldn't stand it. She cried as his pulse was barley there. She picked up her cell phone.

"Jeremy hurry he's almost gone! Please hurry up!" She yelled. She hung up the phone quickly when she felt Ulrich pulse disappear. She started CPR right away, but Ulrich wouldn't come back. She kept going and about two minutes later she got a small pulse and a return to the past.

Yumi was walking down the aisle in her wedding gown. A smile brightened her face when she saw Ulrich standing there, but she also saw someone else standing next to Aelita. France Hopper. Jeremy had done it. He materialized France Hopper and everything was going to be fine.

After the wedding the gang went strait to the factory. They let Aelita pull the plug and XANA shut down. Aelita and France Hopper were still here they had done it. They all jumped for joy.

**Future: College**

Ulrich Ren was three years old and Yumi just had a baby boy named Matt. Lillian had another baby girl name Julie. Jeremy and Aelita had been married a year. They got married when they graduated from High school. The whole gang went to the same college and everything was going great. Ulrich was a star soccer player. William and Sissy were engaged. Odd was about to graduate film school. He started studying and skipped two grades. He past Yumi and was graduating from college before anyone else. He actually had a movie premiering in two months. France Hopper was a professor at the school again and things were great.

Aelita told the gang she wanted them to meet at their favorite hang out place. The factory They went there to relax and talk, but most of all to be alone with just friend away from all the studying. Sissy now new everything. Everyone was at the factory waiting for Aelita and Jeremy to make their announcement.

"Ok, Aelita and I have some very exciting news. We're going to have twins." Everyone cheered in excitement. Jeremy had twin younger brothers. **I made that part up.**

The gang treated Aelita and Jeremy out to dinner. Yumi held her new born son and Aelita held her new born daughter. They were born on the same day two minutes apart. It was a shocker to everyone.

**The End**

**Hope you enjoyed the story**

**Please review even though it's the end I want to know what you think.**


End file.
